Sinnoh's Most Wanted
by Dawn Ketchum
Summary: Ash, Drew and Gary, the Most Wanted Bandits of Sinnoh, kidnap Dawn, May and Leaf, Princesses of Sinnoh for ransom. However, thier feelings towards the princess begin to change overtime, and they aren't willing to return them back. Contains PS, CS, and Oldrivalshipping.
1. The Princesses and the Bandits

**Hey guys, Dawn Ketchum here! You can also call me Siya, which is my real name. Anyways, this is my latest story...and I have no idea what the title of it should be so PLEASE tell me what it should be! I highly doubt that 'Sinnoh's Most Wanted' is a good name. (P.S All characters are 19 years old)**

"WAKE UP, LEAF!" A girl, who was fast asleep, felt something cold splash on her.

"Ack! Water! My hair is ruined! Thanks a LOT Dawn!" Leaf cried. Dawn was trying hard no to laugh.

"Well, you have to wake up. How irregal of you to sleep until...9 AM!" Dawn said, imitating there mom. Dawn and Leaf were the Princesses of Sinnoh. They had another sister, May. Dawn had long, shiny blue hair and matching eyes. Right now, she was wearing a silver silk tube top and navy blue jeans, with black high-heeled boots that had silver chains. She wore a necklace with sapphires and silver hoop earrings.

Leaf had mid-length light brown hair and matching eyes. Since she was sleeping, she was wearing purple and pink zebra-striped pajamas.

"You do killer impression of mom, Dawn. Tell her i'll be coming soon." Leaf said, walking to her bathroom.

A couple minutes later, Leaf emerged from the bathroom wearing a fuchsia halter top, white jean shorts, and brown sandals. She also had on a green necklace with a tree pendant.

The two headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast, when a girl with short brown hair and matching eyes stopped them. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt and red jeans. She was wearing Buneary slippers instead of boots/sandals. She wore a gold seashell necklace.

"Dawn, Leaf, you guys are in trouble. Mom's mad at you guys for sleeping late." The girl said.

"May, you don't know how to have fun!" Dawn complained. May sighed. "Dawn, you are supposed to rule Sinnoh in the future. How do you expect to do so when you act like a kid? You're nineteen, you're going to become Sinnoh's Queen in...I think five months." The sisters turned around and saw thier mother, Queen Johanna.

"Leaf, dear, you are a princess! You shouldn't sleep untill nine in the morning." Johanna said.

"Well, this is the 21st century, mom! Princess don't have to act like lifeless puppets!" Leaf angrily said, glaring at her mom.

"Guys, you should stop fighting." May interrupted them, and earned a glare.

"You guys are mother-daughter! Why do you always fight over petty things like this!?" Dawn asked.

"You wouldn't understand. Go eat your breakfast. After that, you have your Harp Lessons." Queen Johanna walked away, leaving Dawn and May trying to tell Leaf to calm down.

"I don't know why mom acts like that! I'm her daughter, after all!" Leaf ranted.

"Leaf, seriously, if it bothers you so much...i'll try to read her diary or something. Maybe then you'll stop being mad?" Dawn said.

Leaf thought about it for a bit. "You and May already had breakfast, so you can go do that."

"May, come with me."

The two headed to thier mom's room, and looked around for her diary.

"Dawn! I found it!" May whispered. "It's was under her pillow."

"I wonder how she sleeps then. It must be uncomfortable." Dawn muttered. May skimmed the diary.

"Nothing important. Leaf hasn't been mentioned once." May said. She was about to close the diary when Dawn grabbed it.

"No, you idiot! Leaf is mentioned right here!" Dawn began to read the page, and her eyes grew wide.

"What?" May grabbed the diary, and gasped in shock.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"COME BACK, THIEF!" A police was chasing a very handsome, but well-known criminal. He was Ash Ketchum. He and his best friends, Gary Oak and Drew Rose, were known as Sinnoh's Most Wanted. They were orphans, and robbed people for food, jewels, and money. Ash did a back-flip, landed behind the police, and kicked him the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Good thing he was the only police who caught me." Ash muttered. he headed to a run-down brick tower, which people thought was haunted. They stayed away from it, which was good, since that was Ash, Drew, and Gary's hideout. Ash headed inside, and was greeted by two people. One had dark green hair and matching eyes, whereas the other had brown eyes and hair.

"Hey, Ashy Boy! What'd you manage to steal?" The brown-haired person asked.

"Don't call me that. I stole a couple diamonds. What about you Gary?

"Uh...a couple sandwhiches. What about you, Drew?" Gary asked the green-haired guy.

"500$"

Gary and Ash stared at him. "What? I'm hungry. Let's have some of your sandwhiches, Gary." Drew said. While the three bandits ate lunch, Drew got an idea.

"Ash! Gary! I have a plan!" He said. The bandits stared at him. "What is it?" Ash asked.

"The Princesses of Sinnoh. We have to capture them, and we will only return them if Queen Johanna gives us...10,000$!" Drew said.

"No way, man! She'll give us 50,000$!" Gary said.

"No, A million dollars! She's a queen, she can afford that!" Ash said.

"Okay. The plan, we sneak into the castle, kidnap the princesses, and get a million dollars! Each!" Drew exclaimed.

"You're a genius for coming up with that price, Ash!" Gary said.

"Thanks, but Drew, when are we going to do this?" Ash asked.

"Today. To be more specific, right now."

 _ **Back at the castle...**_

"Let's go back to the kitchen." May said.

"No wonder Mom hates her!" Dawn replied.

When they reached the kitchen, Leaf immediately asked if they found the diary. the princesses nodded.

"Well? What did it say?" Leaf asked. May and Dawn looked at each other.

"Leaf...you know dad died, like, sixteen years ago?" Dawn asked. Leaf nodded.

"Well, before that, around the same time me and May were born, um, you were born too. But, um, to a different mom. That lady died a bit later, so Dad told Mom about that, and made her promise to treat you like her own daughter."

"She never did, though! She hates me because of that!?" Leaf asked. With tears in her eyes, she ran to the garden.

May and Dawn followed her, and noticed Leaf crying near the edge of the garden.

"Leaf, don't cry." May said, hoping to make her feel better.

"How can I not cry, May!? I mean..."

"Leaf! May! Look!" The two princesses followed Dawn's gaze, and saw three handsome bandits; One with brown hair, green hair, and black hair.

"Aren't they Sinnoh's Most Wanted?" May asked. the three strangers approached them, and for some reason, the princesses didn't move.

"Yes, we are Sinnoh's Most Wanted. We're here to kidnap you three." The green-haired bandit said. The princesses immediately blacked out.

 **Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please R &R. And PLEASE tell me what you think the name of this story should be; I don't like the name 'Sinnoh's Most Wanted!"**

 **-Siya/Dawn Ketchum**


	2. Islands and Secrets

**Welcome, to a new chapter of Sinnoh's Most Wanted! Or SMW as i'll refer to it. PLEASE tell me what you think I should re-name SMW too. I don't like the name SMW!**

The princesses woke up, and found themselves on a very small boat that fishermen would use. They saw the three bandits, who were busily rowing the boat.

"Who are you!? And where are we!?" Dawn asked.

"Relax, princess. I'm Ash, and we're sailing away from Sinnoh so Queen Johanna won't ever find you guys." Ash replied.

"My name is Princess Dawn." She angrily said.

"Whatever, Dawn."  
"Show some respect! She's a princess! And so am I, Princess Leaf-"

"Man, these girls are annoying! Especially that Leafy girl." Said the brown-haired bandit.

"True, Gary Hey, the other princess hasn't said anything yet!" Said the green-haired bandit.

"Drew, i'm sure she can talk." Ash said.

"Yes, I can. And I am Princess May..."

"Gary...is it me, or is the ocean getting more...wavy?" Drew asked, interrupting a very angry May.

"Ash, you're the sea expert! What's going on?" Gary asked. Ash looked at the sky, then the ocean.

"You guys are idiots. If the sky is dark, and the ocean is very wavy-" Dawn interrupted Ash.

"Then either a hurricane or a very bad storm is going to happen" Ash stared at her.

"What? Just because i'm a princess doesn't mean I don't know oceanography!" She angrily said.

"Ash, Dawn, stop arguing! We need to get to land, soon!" Gary said, who was now rowing the boat like mad.

"It's Princess Leaf, Dawn and May to you." Leaf said, glaring at them.

"Whatever!" Drew responded.

"Um...Guys?" May pointed to the far west, and saw a couple of high ocean waves.

"Oh Shi...takke Mushrooms!" Drew said. "Guys! Row the boat!"

The waves became higher and higher untill...

"AA!" The six screamed as a ginormous wave toppled the boat over.

"Help!" May cried. "I can't swim!" She felt a hand wrap around her waist, and saw Drew. "Well, princess, I can. And each one of you three are worth a million dollars. I don't plan on having you die anytime soon." May blushed, but she didn't know why.

"Ash! Help! I can't swim either!" Dawn cried. A high ocean wave pushed her down into the ocean, but she felt someone grab her hand and yank her out.

"Princess! You okay!?" Ash asked. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah. But call me Dawn."

"Leaf! Where are you!" Gary cried. He couldn't find her. If she had drowned, then that was a million dollars down the drain!

"Gary! HELP!" Gary turned and saw Leaf, who was drowning. He quickly swam over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Princesses don't know how to swim?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes, stop smirking!" Leaf replied.

"GARY! LEAF! DREW! MAY! THERE'S LAND NEARBY! FOLLOW ME!" Ash yelled. he faced Dawn. "Grab my back, unless you want to drown." She, along with her sisters, wrapped thier arms around the bandits, who swam very quickly to a nearby island. Dawn fell asleep, and May almost did.

When they reached the island, the bandits were exhausted. Ash noticed Dawn was sleeping, so he picked her up bridal-style.

"Gary, Drew, May, Leaf...try to build a hut or something in which we can stay in. Try to make beds, too." Ash said.

"May and I can make blanket-bed things out of leaves. You boys can make that hut out of sticks or something." Leaf said.

 _ **A couple hours later...**_

Leaf and May quickly finished the beds, so they helped the boys make the hut. Soon, they had a very spacious and roomy wooden hut. In the middle of the hut, Drew had built a fire to keep them warm. "Guys, try to find some berries for dinner." Drew said.

"One minute." Ash went into the hut, and found Dawn sleeping beautifully on one of the beds. he hesitated for a bit, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, princess."

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

Dawn woke up, not knowing where she was. She walked out of the wooden thing she was in, and heard some Pidove chirping.

"Sleeping Beauty wakes up!" Dawn noticed Ash, sitting on a wooden log. There was a small fire next to him.

"It's very early morning, judging by the dark sky." Dawn said, sitting next to him. "Why're you up so early? And did you build that wooden hut thing?"

"Yep. Also, I just couldn't sleep. Why're you up so early?"

"I...couldn't sleep, I guess." She breathed in the fresh, ocean air. "I just love nature. And the sea. It's so beautiful, yet so many people are destroying it. By pollution or deforestation, or so many other illegal stuff!"

"So, I take it you're an enviromentalist?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Why?" She replied.

"Nothing. Just, then...you'd like being stranded on a island in the middle of no where with your sisters and three kidnappers?" Ash sarcastically asked.

"Actually, yes. I'm enjoying this." Dawn replied. "Surprised?" He nodded.

"Here's another way I'll surprise you." Without thinking, she quickly kissed him on the lips. Nothing special. Just a short, yet sweet kiss.

"That...felt nice." Ash said, instantly wishing he hadn't said that. Dawn blushed. _WHY did you do that!? He kidnapped you!_ She thought. _But, he's nice. I think I might like him, and I think he might like me..._

 ** _Meanwhile,_**

"There is no way out of here. The path is gone. May it never return. I want to stay here, with him, my only wish...is to be with him forever. Why am I feeling this way? Give me answers. Give me promises. Give me solutions! Give my heart a place to live...I want you and only you." Leaf sang. She couldn't sleep, so she went out to the woods, which was close by.

"You're a good singer. And good songwriter." Leaf turned around and saw Gary. She instantly blushed. Did he know she was singing about him?

"Why're you blushing? It's true. You have a beautiful voice." Gary complimented.

"Thanks...just Dawn and May are the only ones other than you who've heard me sing"

"I want to stay here with him...those were lyrics to the song you sang, right? What is that supposed to mean?" Gary asked.

"Obviously, I want to stay on this island with someone." Leaf replied.

"Who is this someone?" Gary asked.

 _Should I tell him?_ Leaf wondered. "I won't tell you."

"What? Why not? I won't tell anyone! Promise!" He said.

Leaf took a deep breath. "Here's a hint." She walked up to him, and kissed him for a couple seconds. She quickly pulled away.

"Leaf...you like me?"

 _ **In the hut...**_

May woke up sometime at night, and noticed that Ash, Dawn, Gary and Leaf were gone!

"Where are they?" She asked. She noticed Drew was here. "Thank god, Drew! You're here." She noticed he was staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face or something?" She asked. Drew shook her head. She walked over to him.

"Do you know where the others are?" She asked.

"No. Why?" Drew replied.

"I'm...i'm scared of the dark. Especially if no one's near me..."

"BOO!"

"AAA!" May screamed. She noticed Drew was laughing. "Relax, May! It was only me!" She playfully hit him. "Don't scare me like that!" She noticed Drew was staring at her again.

"Okay, there's definetly something on me!" May said. "Yeah, there is something on you." Drew replied.

"Where?" Drew took a deep breath, and kissed her. What surprised him was she kissed him back. He slowly pulled away.

"May...do you like me?" The princess took a deep breath. She smiled. "Obviously."

 **The end! Too short? Too rushed? Please R &R and DON'T forget to give me ideas for what I should re-name SMW. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Siya/Dawn Ketchum**


	3. Truth or Dare!

**Finally! Time for Chapter 3! This is Chapter 3, right? And, yes, Johanna is VERY OOC**

 **Johanna: Excuse me! I can't find my daughters, Dawn and May!**

 **Siya: Um, what about Leaf?**

 **Johanna: Who cares about her?**

 **Siya: You are one rude mom. Back to the story!**

After the princesses and bandits confessed thier love, they all headed back to thier hut. Ash and Dawn reached there before Gary and Leaf.

"Aww! Ash, look! May and Drew are sleeping together!" Dawn said, pointing to her sister...in Drew's bed! Ash entwined Dawn's hand in his.

"Do you want to do the same?" He asked, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What's the harm?" Dawn said, grinning with an equally mischievous

Meanwhile, Gary and Leaf were heading back to the hut, and found Drew sleeping with May, and Dawn sleeping with Ash!

"Looks like they're in love, too." Leaf said, She smiled, grabbed Gary's hand, and asked very sweetly

"Will you sleep with me, too?"

"I don't see why not!" Gary replied.

 _ **At the Castle...**_

"Your Majesty, some of the gardeners who were in the garden earlier today witnessed Princess Dawn, Princess May, and Princess Leaf being kidnapped...by Sinnoh's Most Wanted. The bandits are holding them hostage somewhere. They will only return them, for a million dollars per princess." Queen Johanna stared at the servant who told her this.

"WHERE'S YOUR PROOF!?" She screamed. The servant took out a phone, which showed the bandits kidnapping the princesses.

"Find them. Also, spare the bandits. I'd like to finish them off myself. And, also...do NOT CALL LEAF A PRINCESS! She is born to my husband, the late king, and that lowly Diantha, The Champion of the Kalos Region! Having a Champion for a Mom DOES NOT MAKE YOU A PRINCESS!" Johanna thundered.

 _ **Back at the Island...**_

A couple hours later, around 9 AM or something, everyone woke up.

"Gary! Are you and Leaf a couple?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. What's so wrong about that?" Gary replied. "What about you and May, huh?"

"Just 'cause i'm a thief doesn't mean I can't go out with May! What about you and Dawn, Ash?" Drew asked.

"Obviously we're a couple. Right, princess?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes, Ashy-Boy. Also, don't call me princess." Dawn replied.

"Okay, princess. Don't call me Ashy Boy.

"I hate to interrupt your argument, but i'm starving and I think we should go to the forest and look for berries to eat for breakfast." May said.

"Good Idea! I'm so hungry!" Leaf replied.

The six went off to find berries, and eventually returned near thier hut.

"Leafy and I found 8 Rawst Berries" Gary said. ( **A/N A Rawst Berry is like a Strawberry** )

"Cabbage Head found 6 Leppa berries" May replied. ( **A/N Leppa Berries are like Apples** )

"Princess and I found 16 Mago berries." Ash added. ( **A/N Mago berries=Mangos** )

"Woah! Ashy Boy found 16 berries! All in one go!" Gary exclaimed.

"Shut up. 16+8+6 equals..." Drew interrupted Leaf. "30 berries. Why?"

"30 divided by 6 equals...five. So we each get five berries, to make it fair." May replied.

The six hungrily ate the berries. After breakfast was over, Ash asked "Now what?"

"Well, there's not much to do on a deserted island..." Gary cut Dawn off.

"I KNOW! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Gary loudly exclaimed.

"Okay. No need to yell." Drew said.

"Since I suggested it, I'll go first. Okay...Dawn. Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She replied.

"Okay...do you want to go back home?" Dawn didn't even hesitate to say her answer. "No way! I'd rather be here with you guys."

"Same!" Leaf and May said.

"Okay, Ash. Truth or Dare?" Dawn asked.

"Umm...Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to sing a song."

Ash faced Dawn, and sang. "I can't live without you. Without you, there is no reason to live. If I get separated from you, I'll get separated from myself. Because, Dawn, you, and only you, matter. You're my life, my peace and my pain, and you alone are my only love. Every second away from you is pure torture. Every day, I live for you. There shouldn't be a single moment of mine without you. For you I live, I have given myself to you. My love for you is the only medicine i'll ever need. It took all the pain and worry from my heart. Because...I LOVE YOU, DAWN!"

Everyone clapped, and Dawn hugged Ash. "I seriously love the lyrics. This is why I love you, Ash!" Dawn pecked him on the cheek.

"Your welcome, princess. Okay...Leaf. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Queen Johanna?" Ash asked. Leaf wildly shook her head.

"NO WAY! Okay...May! Truth or Dare."

"Truth." May said. She instantly regretted saying that, noticed Leaf's extra mischievous face.

"Last night, when you were sleeping with Drew...did you guys, you know...do it?" May's face went red.

"Uh...Drew, should I tell them?" She asked. He nodded. "We did."

"EW!" Leaf exclaimed. "YOU GUYS JUST MET YESTERDAY!"

"Seems longer. Okay, Drew Truth or Dare." May asked.

"Dare!"

"Okay...I dare you to hug the person to your...right until I am picked again. Oh yeah, you can't pick me, either AND you have to sit in that person's lap, too." Drew looked to his right, and saw Gary.

"May, WTF?" Drew asked, sitting on Gary's lap while hugging him. "May, this feels so wrong! Okay, Gary. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Um...what was the name of your favorite childhood toy?"

"That's easy! A stuffed Articuno doll. I named it...don't laugh, but I called it Mr. Fanny Burger." It took everyone a couple seconds too realize what 'Fanny Burger' meant.

"Gary! You're so gross!" The girls exclaimed.

"Okay, May, Truth or Dare." Gary asked. "May's picked. Now get off me, Drew." Drew happily scrambled out of Gary's lap.

"May, Truth or Dare?"

"I dunno, Dare?" She regretted that.

"Revenge for having Drew sit on me! Lick the person...to your left." May saw Leaf on her left. "Gary, you perv!" May hesitated...and licked Leaf's arm.

"Ew! May, how irregal!" Dawn said, imitating Queen Johanna perfectly.

"Okay, Dawn! Truth or Dare?" May asked.

"Dare."

"Okay. Sing a song...to Ash." Dawn faced Ash and began to sing

"Be by my side forever. Promise me that we will never be separated. We are two bodies, but our hearts beat as one. Be mine forever, and never leave me. You are my life. For you my heart beats. I have only one wish; be mine forever, and never leave you are, my eternal paradise is there. You are my desire I am your love. You are the lyrics, I am the music. My heart beats only for you, without your love, I'll die. You are my life, you are my joy. You are my pain and my joy. Grant me my only wish; Be mine forever and never leave me, ever! Because...I LOVE YOU, ASH!"

Everyone clapped, and Ash kissed Dawn's cheek. "Love the lyrics."

"Okay...Drew! Truth or Dare?" Dawn asked.

"Truth,"

"Who's song's lyrics did you like better? Mine or Ash's?"

"Honestly, you guys were both so good. Both lyrics were so...romantic. But, If I have to pick one...I'd say Ash's." Ash smiled and Dawn glared at him and Drew.

"Uh...Leaf? T or D?"

"T."

"Um...If you could name Gary, what would it be?" Leaf thought for a moment.

"Gross, Stupid, Hideous Bidoof."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. I'd name him...Leaf's beloved treauser. HANDS OFF! Gary, T or D?"

"D, baby!"

"Okay, kiss Dawn's hand and arm."

"Leaf, what is wrong with you?" Gary hesitated, and kissed Dawn's hand and arm.

The six played Truth or Dare to there heart's content, unaware that Queen Johanna was sending ships to look for them. And one of those ships were headed for thier island...

 **CLIFFHANGER! The Truth or Dare game might've gotten boring, but PLEASE R &R!**


	4. Captured

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately. I have big tests this week, and the next chapter will probably come next week.**

"Guys, is it me, or is that a ship?" Leaf asked, pointing to the ocean, and a faint outline of something that resembled a ship.

"It looks like Mom's ships!" May exclaimed.

"Do you think she's trying to look for us?" Drew asked.

"Obviously! When she finds us, she won't spare Ash, Gary and Drew." Dawn replied.

"Okay, guys! Try to find anything we can use to build a raft-boat. We need to escape this island before Johanna find us. We may have just met a couple days ago, but i'm not willing to give you up, Dawn. Not even for a million dollars." Ash said.

"Such sweet words, Ashy Boy, but we need to start building the boat, not talking." Gary said.

The six hastily collected scraps of wood and logs, and began to build a small raft.

"I highly doubt Sinnoh's Most Wanted would hide princesses here." Said a voice, not far from where the six were building thier raft.

"They're here already!" May whispered.

"Guys, the raft may not be finished, but we can still use it. Get on it, and row like mad!" Gary exclaimed. The teens quickly jumped on the raft, and began to row thier way away from the island. When they couldn't see any land, Dawn asked

"Um, guys? Where exactly are we going?"

"Uh...somewhere!" Was Drew's response. Leaf rolled her eyes.

"So we're lost? In the middle of no where?" She asked.

"Calm down, Leafy, we may be!" Gary replied.

 _Crack!_

"What was that?" Ash asked.

 _Crack!_

"Guys...I think the raft is breaking apart!" Dawn exclaimed. She was right. The raft broke apart in three pieces; with Ash and Dawn on one part, Gary and Leaf on another, and Drew and May on the smallest piece.

"We're drifting away in different directions!" May yelled. She and Drew were floating to the north, Ash and Dawn were floating to the south, and Gary and Leaf were drifting away to the east.

The six slowly drifted away...

 _ **With Gary and Leaf...**_

"How'll we find them?" Leaf asked.

"I dunno, Leafy. I think we should focus on getting on a island, first." Gary replied. A couple minutes later, they reached a island.

"Finally! Land! I just wanna sleep." Leaf said.

"Well, first, let's explore this island." Gary said.

"But i'm tired!" Leaf pouted. "I'm not going to leave this spot."

"Okay." Gary said. "I'll just have to carry you, then." He picked her up bridal-style. He walked for a bit, and said

"You are one heavy princess! I'm getting tired carrying you."

"Well, i'm tired, too. Just carry me a bit more."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!" Leaf said.

"HALT! In the name of Sinnoh's Queen, stop at once!" Gary and Leaf froze. Who said that? Suddenly, a guy in army outfit came towards them.

"You! You're one of Sinnoh's Wanted! YOUR MAJESTY, WE FOUND A PRINCESS!" The soldier yelled. Instantly, Johanna rushed towards them.

"You! You bandit! How dare you carry a princess like that!" She screamed.

"My name's not bandit, Johanna, it's Gary Oak. Besides, Leafy's okay with it." Gary replied.

"CALL ME YOUR HIGHNESS! And do NOT call the princess 'Leafy!'"

"Johanna, seriously, why can't you let me and my boyfriend, Gary, live happily without you?" Leaf asked.

"WHAT!? GUARDS, ARREST THEM!" Johanna screamed, as hundreds of other soldiers rushed forward.

"Not so fast!" Leaf jumped out of Gary's arms, and punched three of the soldiers in the nose. Gary and Leaf tried to fight them, but they were greatly outnumbered. Eventually, the soldiers got them.

"Gary, you are one lucky bandit. I won't kill you now, but a bit later. You will help me find my other daughters, and the other bandits. If not, i'll kill you." Johanna said.

 **Too rushed? Too OOC? Sorry if it is, please R &R**

 **-Siya**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry, but this isn't a new chapter, because I have finals this week. I promise I haven't and will never abandon the story, but I'll probably update sometime in the weekend.**

 **-Siya**


	6. A Happy Ending

**Hey, guys! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated latley. It is because**

 **-I'm too lazy**

 **-I'm recovering from jetlag since school is over (:D) And I flew, like, halfway across the world (:'(**

 **-Since finals are over ;D I am recovering from StudyingMoreThanIUsuallyDoMakingMeExausted syndrome.**

 **And, here is the story! It might be bad and OOC giving my conditions, and this is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Gary's eyes adjusted to bright light flashing down on him. His first thought was _Where the heck am I? And where's Leaf!?_ He saw a tall woman with blue hair, a golden crown and a peasant dress glaring down at him.

"Who are you? Where am I? And where is Leaf!?" He asked.

"Peasant. She's next to you. Can't you see!?" Gary turned, and too his relief, lay an unconscious Leaf.

"If you want to see Leaf alive, tell me where your brothers are." Johanna demanded.

"I don't know where Ash and Drew are, and what did you do to Leaf!?" He asked.

"She's knocked out. But, I don't mind harming her...unless you tell me where my daughters are!" Johanna thundered.

Gary sighed. Either it was his girlfriend, or brothers that would die. "I'll tell you where they are, on one condition: You don't harm them OR Leaf."

Johanna thought for a minute. "Agreed."

Half an hour later, Gary, Johanna and her guards were sailing to an island on Johanna's ship. When they reached there, the queen said

"Well? Go and find them!"

"Um, your majesty, I know they're here, but I don't know their exact locations." Gary replied.

"I don't care! Go look for them! And, your precious Leaf woke up. You can take her with you. But don't you dare think of escaping!" Johanna angrily responded.

"Gary?" He turned and saw a feeble-looking brunette. Her eyes were wide with fear, and...were their bruises on her face!?

"Leaf!" He rushed towards her, and gave her a hug. "Are you okay? What did she do to you!?"

Leaf stroked his hair. "Not here. On the island." She whispered. He obeyed, and hand-in-hand they walked of the ship and on the island.

"What. Did. She. Do. To. You." He asked.

"She-she forced me to tell them where May and Dawn are. I wouldn't tell her...and she tortured me until I confessed." Gary balled his fists. How could Johanna do that? Especially to her own daughter?

"But, but she's your mom! Why would she do that!?" He asked.

"Because she's _not_ my mom. While my dad married her, he secretly had an affair with Diantha, the Champion of Kalos region. Then I was born, Dad died, and Johanna reluctantly raised me."

"How come Diantha didn't?"

"I dunno." The quietly walked a bit more, when Leaf was tackled by a brunette.

"Leaf! Thank Arceus your here! WHAT happened to you!?" The girl exclaimed, helping Leaf to her feet. It turned out she was May.

"Hey, Gary! It's been a long time since we were last together!" Drew said, coming next to May.

"I'm okay, May. Where's Ash and Dawn?" Leaf asked. As if on cue, Dawn jumped off a nearby tree.

"Right here, 'lil sis. How're you and Gary? Wait...Is that a bruise on your face!?" She asked.

"AAAA!" The five turned around and saw Ash, lying on the sand. Dawn immediately rushed to him. "Ash! What happened?" She asked. "I tried to jump off the tree and land on my feet like you. I suceeded...but landed on my face instead." Dawn helped him up and he winced. "I think I broke a couple of bones."

"Leaf, what happened to your face?" May asked. Leaf told them the story, while everyone stared at her.

"WTF!? What is WRONG with her? When I see her again, i'll make sure she never messes with you again!" Dawn thundered.

"How dare she!" May angrily exclaimed.

"Wow. What a tyrant." Was all Ash and Drew said.

"That doesn't matter. What does is that Johanna is trying to capture all of us. We have to escape, somehow." Gary said.

"We could build a raft?" Dawn suggested.

"Do you remember what happened last time we made a raft?" Ash said.

"I have no idea. Maybe we could trick mom?" May exclaimed.

"How? She's too smart." Drew replied.

"We should try May's idea. If we do build a raft, i'm pretty sure we'll get caught. It's either that, or risk going back and trying to trick Johanna." Leaf said.

The others reluctantly agreed, and headed back to the ship.

"Glad too see you brought them back." Johanna said. The six reached had reached the ship. "Remember, you promised not to hurt them." Gary said.

Johanna laughed. "You expect me to keep my word? No way!" Guards, attack the boys and Leaf."

"MOM NO! Why do you hate them so much!?" May thundered.

"Because, my princess, they are thieves, an insult to Sinnovian society. Three thieves less is for the best!" Her guards slowly surrounded them.

"Fine. You wanna play rough?" Dawn grabbed a nearby gun and shot all the guards. Noticing her mother's surprised face, she said "What? You can't expect me to NOT know how to defend myself?"

The queen blinked. "Mom, please. Just let us do what we want to do." Leaf said.

Johanna walked to her. "Leaf, I'm so sorry for how I treated you. Forgive me?" _No._ Gary thought.

"Of course!" Leaf exclaimed, hugging Johanna. _She really changed?_ Gary wondered. He realized he was wrong, when he saw the queen pull out a knife. She moved it towards Leaf...

"NO!" Gary screamed. He ran towards them, grabbed the knife, and stabbed the queen. Leaf pulled back. "Gary? What did you do to her!?" She screamed.

"Leaf, he didn't do anything. Johanna was about to kill you, but Gary saved you." Drew said.

"That reminds me..." From his pocket, Gary pulled out a gum wrapper. He twisted it into the shape of a circle. He knelt in front of Leaf on one knee, holding the wrapper in front of him.

"Leaf. You are amazing, beautiful, kind...you're basically the best girl I could ask for. Please, I love you so much that if you say no, it'll hurt. Will you marry me?" He asked. Leaf smiled.

"I'd love to, BUT...Is my engagement gift seriously a gum wrapper?" She asked, slipping her ring finger into the wrapper-ring.

"YESSS!" He jumped up and hugged her. "Yes? My ring IS a wrapper?" She cried. He pulled back and cupped her face with his hands.

"No. You deserve something much better."

"I now pronounce you, Gary and Leaf, Drew and May, and Ash and Dawn as husband wife." The priest announced. All the guests cheered. Drew and May and Ash and Dawn decided to get married on the same day as Gary and Leaf. It was a very happy day for them, but for Leaf, it juts got happier.

A purple-haired woman in a white and gold dress came up to her. "Are you Leaf Berlitz?" The woman asked.

"Y-yes. Why?" Leaf replied. The woman smiled, and cried a bit. "Um, ma'am, are you okay?" Leaf asked.

"You don't remember me?" The woman asked. Leaf shook her head.

"My dear, I'm Diantha. Your mother."

 **So, Leaf and her mom are re-united on her wedding day. Drew and May and Ash and Dawn get married. And the story ends! Please R &R.**

 **-Siya**


End file.
